


The Marriedest

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: The Way It Changes [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina <em>really</em> doesn't like the sim troopers. Deleted scene from This Is How It Changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriedest

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to go in between what wound up being the end of chapter two and the start of chapter three. Since it didn't work as a chapter starter and wouldn't fit anywhere else, I took it out.

o/o

*

Carolina doesn't like the sim troopers. They're idiots; they're useless; they argue, bicker, bitch, tease, and bait one another and not five minutes goes by before one or another of them is whining about something. They can't stand one another yet any attempt to separate them falls apart because they just put themselves back together as soon as she turns away.

(The orange and maroon ones are the worst. They never stop arguing with one another, but Carolina has yet to see them more than arm's length from each other.)

(She mentions it to Wash. He shrugs and says they've always been like that. In the distance, the aqua (seafoam?) one shouts “MARRIED!” She is given no context. She walks away to find something to shoot before that something winds up being one of the sim troopers.)

*

o/o


End file.
